This invention relates to stop valves commonly used in water supply lines leading to sinks, toilets and the like. A stop valve is simply a shut-off valve to permit replacement of washers or other repairs to be accomplished on a fixture valve without shutting down an entire plumbing system. The stop valve is commonly located in the fixture supply line between the wall and the fixture. Stop valves are generally available in two basic styles. One style is known as an angle stop valve, wherein the inlet and outlet of the valve are at right angles to each other. The other standard configuration is a straight-through arrangement wherein the inlet and outlet are coaxially aligned with each other.
One type of effective, simple and efficient angle stop valve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,177 to Turner et al, incorporated herein by reference. While this stop valve is effective and efficient, there may be a possibility, under certain unique circumstances, of separation of the resilient control sleeve from the handle. This may result in longitudinal downstream displacement of the sleeve in the valve body, particularly if there is no water in the supply line. The circumstances under which a separation may be possible are continuous repeated turning of the handle in the absence of water in the supply line, or damage to the handle or valve body in the areas of attachment of the handle to the body.
The present invention is directed to reducing or even eliminating the longitudinal displacement of the control sleeve in the remote possibility of handle separation from the resilient control sleeve.